


A Midwinter Waltz

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: W Juliet
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Ito go ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midwinter Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own W Juliet or its characters. This is set after the manga.

**A Midwinter Waltz**

Ito finished lacing up her skates and stepped onto the ice. She took a few unsteady steps before getting into the rhythm of skating. She turned around and grinned at Makoto, holding out her hands to him.

"Come on, Mako."

Her boyfriend followed her out onto the ice, though he was far more unsteady on the skates than she was. Ito just laughed and took his hands, skating backwards. The two of them had decided to spend the rare weekend off just having fun. Most of their weekends were busy with performances these days. Both of them were doing quite well with their acting careers and enjoying the work. Still, it was nice to take a break once in a while, and with Christmas just around the corner, ice skating seemed like a good idea.

It took Mako some time, but soon he was as steady his skates as she was. He and Ito skated hand in hand together, laughing and chatting about unimportant things. The snow fell lightly around them as they skating. Two people in love caught up in one another on a winter's day.


End file.
